Revealed Love
by xGuiltyxPleasure
Summary: Lately Troy's developed feelings for Sharpay. Does she feel the same way? Troypay oneshot.


Troy stared at the bottle on his nightstand. He opened it and inhaled deeply. Strawberry shampoo. It's contents remained untouched. He'd been shopping the other day and saw it on a shelf. He had to have it. It reminded him of her. She used strawberry shampoo. Or at least, she used to use it. He hadn't been in close enough contact with her to smell her hair recently. Last summer, he remembered, he had, and she had still smelled of it. He didn't know at one point he'd begun to long for her again. And he didn't know when that longing had faded into near obsession.

She semed to have come and gone through out his life. She'd be all he could think about for months, but then he'd fine some new fix of the moment and think of her less during these phases. But she always seemed to find her way back to him eventually, try as he might to prevent it. There had been basketball, to occupy his time. Then, singing, and musical theatre. And, of course, Gabriella. And he'd loved Gabriella, in some way, though recently he doubted their love remained romantic. Because before he went to bed every night, his thoughts weren't of Gabriella. They were of _her_, and he now had the bottle of shampoo, to smell, and close his eyes, and imagine she were there. Beside him in his bed.

Troy sighed and rescrewed the cap on the bottle. He stared at his cellphone, and picked it up, looking at the time. 10:43. He was fighting his urge to call her. He needed her. Troy opened his contacts, the light of the phone illuminating the darkness of his room. He scrolled down to her name, staring at it longingly. Then he closed his phone again. What would he say? Would she be angry with him? Would she laugh in his face? Would she be delighted, and rush to his house at that very moment just to have him hold her in his arms? Oh, if only he could hold her. If only for a moment.

Of course, she had cared for him. It was obvious. Everyone had seen her try numerous times to steal him away; he was a key element in most of the dark schemes that twisted in her head. But, now? After he'd rejected her, bailed on her, broke promises, all while parading her worst enemy on his arm. Would she still take him?

He decided he couldn't take it. Even if she rejected him in a harsher manner than he could bare, he couldn't let it remain unknown. She needed to know his feelings for her and he needed to know if she still felt the same way about him.

He was so nervous, it was hard to keep the phone still as his hands shook while he selected her number on the screen and he squinched his eyes closed as he pressed send. He held it up shakily to his ear and listened to the deadly dial tone. He should have just texted her. Or sent her a message over email. Maybe, he'd be lucky and get her voice mail where he could leave a message in safety, and-

"Hello?"

The sound of her voice sent him into panic. His throat was closing up and he couldn't say a word. He'd just have to hang up, and forget everything.

"Hello? Troy?"

Damn. Duh stupid, welcome to the twenty first century. His name, of course, was stored in her contacts, and she knew it was him.

"Hey Sharpay." he said, breathing out.

"Hey... What's up?"

"Um, not much, uh, what are you doing?" he could hear how nervous his voice sounded. He felt pathetic.

"Oh, I'd actually just gone to bed a minute ago. Is everything alright?" There was a touch of compassion in her voice. It made Troy smile. All his friends said she was a total ice queen, her nickname around East High, but not for him. Around him, she was sweet, flirtatious, giddy even. He loved how special she made him feel. She had a seperate side of her personality set aside just for him.

"Yeah. It's just... Well I'm just going to lay everything on the table. I've been consumed in thoughts about you lately. I can't stop. Everywhere I go, I wish you were with me. And you know, since we've graduated now, and we're going to be going our seperate ways, I, uh, I just keep thinking maybe Gabriella and I don't have much of a future past high school. And I, uh, I just keep wondering if we, that is you and I, maybe could have a future? It's just I've know you for so long. You were my first kiss, and despite all the distractions and phases I've gone through during high school, at some point my focus always shifts back to you. I don't know Sharpay, you've always meant a lot to me, and I know I haven't always showed it, but I care so much about you, and I realize I'm rambling, but-"

"Troy." Sharpay cut him off with the one word. He grew silent in anticipation. She'd said his name with such emotion, but he couldn't decipher what emotion it was.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Troy I've been in love with you since we were in kindergarten. But, I want a relationship with someone."

"With me! Please, Sharpay, give me a chance. I'll be the perfect boyfriend to you."

"Well you've seemed like a perfect boyfriend. But that was with Gabriella. And now here you are calling me, before you've even broken up with her. I want you more than anything Troy, but it's time for me to growup, and I need to know you could be true to me."

"I understand. Gabriella and me have been fading apart. I'll see her tommorow and end it, I promise. If you'll just agree to give me a chance."

"Okay." Her voice had lost its heaviness and she sounded happy now.

"That's, that's so great!" Troy said. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"So what are you doing?" she asked. Her tone had changed to mischevious.

"Lying in bed. I had been trying to go to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about you." he replied.

"Aw, are you all alone?" she asked.

"Yeah." His heart thumped loudly against his chest; he liked the way he thought this conversation was heading.

"Do you want some company?" she'd dropped her voice into a husky, sultry tone.

"Desperately." he replied mischeviously.

"I'll come over." she said.

"Ok," he said, "I'll sneak down to the backdoor and let you in. Call me when you're close."

"Ok." she said. She hung up the phone.

Troy scrambled out of bed, hastily turning on the light. He removed his boxers with the large hole in the back, and rushed to his closet to retrieve a new, unworn pair. He found a clean white t-shirt and slipped it on, and then checked out his reflection in the mirror. He looked irrisistable. His hair was perfectly tossled, and his gorgeous blue eyes shone brightly under his slightly heavy eyelids.

He made his bed neatly, and paced around his bedroom, trying not to think about what was going to take place in there soon. He wanted to save all his excitement for when she got there, he thought coyly.

His phone began vibrating on his night stand. He rushed to it.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Hey. Why are you whispering?" She asked, full volume.

"Sorry." he said, this time at a normal sound level, "Just be quiet when you come in downstairs. My parents are here. Are you close?"

"Yeah. I just pulled into the neighborhood."

"Ok, I'll come down and let you in."

"'K, bye." she hung up on him.

Troy ran downstairs and smiled eagerly when he saw her pink convertible drive past his house, and her park beside a curb a few houses down. She got out of the car, and walked back up the street towards him. He silently willed her to hurry. She was walking at a normal pace, and he wished she would run to him, at the pace his heart was racing.

She smiled alluringly when she arrived at the glass door. He smiled back and admired her outfit. A very short skirt, and a revealing blouse.

"Hey." she said hoarsely when he opened the door for her.

"Hey." he whispered. He took her hand in his and led her up the stairs to his bedroom. When they entered the room, he locked the door behind them, then turned to eye her hungrily.

He approached her first, slipping his right hand to her lower back, pulling her close to him. He stroked her face with his other.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." she said softly, gazing into his eyes.

"Me too." he said.

He leaned in and kissed her. She loved the warmness of his mouth, and he loved the coolness of hers. Their tongues were not at war with each other, Sharpay noted, as often in her makeout experiences they were. Instead, they were moving together, in harmony, dancing with each other. He walked her backwards towards his bed, as they continued to kiss. He reached down to pick her up, and then layed her down gently on his bed. She gazed up lovingly as he crawled towards her, lowering himself gently on top of her.

He kissed her mouth again, then moved his lips down to her neck, then up her chin, and back to her soft lips. She stroked his inner thighs with her hands, softly teasing him. He groaned softly. He slid his hands underneath her shirt, and reached her breasts. He squeezed them, and began to knead them, his palms still over her bra. She made soft noises as he did so, and he broke their kiss long enough to unbutton her low cut blouse. He eyed her chest, his arousal growing, and her unhooked her bra, sliding it off of her. Then, he slid his hands back over her bare breasts and worked them with his hands, enjoying their natural response. She moaned as he did so, and tilted her head back, her mouth falling open a little. He lowered her down on her back again. He worked his kisses down from her lips. He sucked softly on her collarbone.

"Mmmm." she responded softly.

He lowered his mouth to her breasts and kissed them and worked his mouth around them loving the sounds of her moans. He continued to kiss her chest as he slid off her skirt, and rubbed her thighs.

"I love you." she murmered, as he slid her underwear down her legs.

"I love you too." he said. It wasn't a shocking revelation. It felt so natural for both of them, being where they were, and saying those three special words.

He stuck one of his hands between her thighs, sticking one finger inside her. She let out a loud moan, and uncontrolably arched her back, thrusting herself up towards him. She sunk back down, and he worked his finger in and out. As he grew faster, her moans in turn came out louder, and more frequently. He worked her for several minutes until she groaned loudly in release, and he moved his attention back to her face.

They kissed each other, lustfully, but lovingly, and he stroked her hair. She smiled at him between kisses. She'd longed for him for so long, and Troy Bolton was the definition of the perfect male specimen.

She removed his t-shirt over his head, kissing down his chest and stomach. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her, momentarily holding her lips against his chest. Then she moved her head southward and he quivered in anticipation as she removed his boxers. When he felt her mouth go around him, he gasped excitedly, placing his hands on her soft hair and stroking it. Instead of closing his eyes and entering his own world of pleasure, he stared at her, gaping at her beauty, and her ability to remain so graceful and gorgeous, even during this act. When she'd finished she came back up to him, smiling sweetly at him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, and then her nose, and finally her lips again.

They both smiled nervously at each other, knowing what came next.

"Is this your first time?" he asked her.

She nodded, smiling sweetly at him. "I always wanted it to be with you." she whispered.

"It's my first time too." he said, "And it being with you will make it so much more special than it could have been with anyone else." He paused gazing at her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I'm sure." she said, breathing heavily.

"Ok." He leaned down on her, holding her face, and kissing her mouth. He moved inside of her, and starting slowly began working himself in and out of her.

"I'll go easy." he said.

"Don't." she practically groaned out.

The two made love passionately, for longer than either would have thought they were capable of. When they had at last finished, they layed, side by side, so close their noses were touching. She kissed his lips, and they both smiled. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"I love you Troy." she said softly.

He looked deeply into her eyes, then kissed her lips again.

"I love you to Sharpay," he said earnestly, "and I'm never going to stop."


End file.
